Television devices (e.g., televisions and receivers coupled to televisions) have been traditionally used to access various television programs. Some television devices are capable of displaying two television programs simultaneously.
Increasingly, television devices are used to access other multimedia contents and information from websites and to execute and display programs. However, traditional methods for displaying television programs are not well suited for simultaneously displaying a television program and a user interface of a non-television program, or user interfaces of multiple non-television programs. Thus, simultaneously displaying user interfaces of non-television programs on television screens requires considerations different from displaying television programs on television screens.